TeeRaals Challenges
by TeeRaal
Summary: a collection of challenges i can think of. warning i am majorly perverted so challenges i post will be of the lemony side :


Any and all challenges I can think of that are going to be inherntly perverted

challenge 1) naruto pokegirl story.

For this story I plan on changing quite a few of the original pokegirl aspects. And diverting from what most do for naruto pokegirl crossovers.

For this one you may need to read the pokegirl . O r g site and or www . Ang elfi re mn 3/po kegirls/m ain . html to know most of what goes on(if I dont metion a change in a certain part it is the same as the original ways.)

changes-

1) the ammount of pokegirls a tamer may cary with them at a time is based on their level. Starting at 2 girls and raising 1 per 2 levels till they hit 6 girls then 1 per 5 levels till 12 girls (should be lvl 38 at at this time so find a way to explain that the next part starts at lvl 40) then 1 per 10 levels from then on with a limit of 25(yes I know thats a lot but this is meant to be really good)

2) tamer levels go up based on how well they do in battles as well as how well tamed they keep their girls.(basically if they keep their girls satisfied AND happy their levels are more likely to go up. And battles would basically be how you would expect.(based on wins))

3) threshold change- a girl can change into a pokegirl still and boys cant but the change is that there are 2 new ways for a girl to threshold(along with the old one of it happening randomly).

First way is that they actually want to become a pokegirl in which case they just focus on any kind of pokegirl and they change into a random type of pokegirl.(they are pretty likely though to change into the type they image if the personality will work)

capture- no not capture in a pokeball. I mean a feral pokegirl or pokegirl hive(explained next) captures a girl and takes them then by a ritual that pokegirls instinctively know when feral and forget when tamed(so that it normal people cant just have women captured and turned into pokegirls) the ritual involves reverse taming(the pokegirl basically tames the human female) followed by injecting a small amount of blood from the pokegirl into the girl(through a bite or something).

explenation Pokegirl hive- basically a gathering of pokegirls all of the same type(either bug or electric for example or by actual types(like all peekabos in a hive or all charmandras in a hive)

thats actually all the changes I have. Now on to the rules

starts after the sasuke retrieval arc. Naruto wins with quite a few bad wounds with both him and sasuke in critical condition. Tsunade only has enough staff on duty at the time to manage to save one of the 2 so she makes the descision to save naruto over sasuke. For this the council manages to remove her from office and exile naruto. When naruto gets exiled most of the remaining konoha 12 decide to leave with him. Hinata, shikamaru, Ino, shino, choji, lee, and tenten along with ayame and teuichi(i think I misspelled his name) tsunade also decides to send shizune with them. (to prevent conflicts as soon as those leaving hear of narutos exile they resign so they can go with him)

naruto ends up with atleast from the girls leaving with them hinata, ayame and 1 more of them the others can be paired up with the other guys if you want. Atleast 1 of the girls that naruto gets paired with ends up thresholding (I recommend using ayame for that but not necessary, that way she could get captured and thresholded before they manage to rescue her. Though they do rescue her.) and I recommend atleast one of his girls not thresholding so he can have kids(naruto deserves to be a dad with the way he gets abused in all these stories)

they cant stay in the elemental nations for some reason(4th great shinobi war maybe makes it to dangerous?) how they end up though in the pokegirl world is up to you. It can be on the same planet and they managed to make their way to anotherr continent to escape the elemental nations. Naruto can use the kyuubi's chakra to open up a portal to another dimension though he cant control where they go and they end up there.(so the girls dont get mad at him(or stay mad for long)) or whatever you want as long as its understandable

Suggestions

They can keep their shinobi powers if you want but you need to find some way to balance them out with the pokegirls(like maybe they gradually weaken the more they use them till they arent to much stronger than normal humans or something like that(or the pokegirls can somehow use them)) or something else...

naruto should but doesnt have to be the only one of the group that catches legendarys. Bare minimum he would be the one from the group to catch the strongest of the legendarys.

* * *

challenge 2.)The uninhabited Island:(name it whatever you want if you don't like that name. I don't care.) I got the idea for this challenge from a story I read by Freedom Guard (yes... the name of his story is "Naruto Deserted Island") his story is more of a pile of one-shots where Naruto and 1 random girl(a few of the oneshots have 2-4 but only like 10 and all are unrelated) get stuck on some random uninhabited island and at some point end up having sex.

The challenge though is to find some way of getting Naruto and at least 4 other girls from the story(easiest to explain being on the boat that wrecks would be Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten(mission to a far away place maybe?)). Stranded on the island. You can go to as many as you want though as long as you can make a believable reason that they are there.(such as for foreign shinobi they are on the same boat because they are on their way to a meeting in a foreign country that requires many of their counties presences.) whatever it was that happened that got them all stranded on the island has to have for some reason killed all the other guys on the boat (you can add OC's if you allow for some female crew members or other female passengers) you can make this a one shot but it would need to be a very long chapter then as I haven't finished laying out the rules.

Naruto must first get each of the characters to start liking him before even the first one has sex with him.(or at least half if you have... say 8 or more women on the island)

Each one must be with him on her own first before they are involved in any incidents where multiple females are involved with him.

They must be far enough away from any islands that have villages and the villages have to find at some point some evidence or a reason to give up looking (or it just has to be impossible to get to or get off the island(kinda like nagasarete airanto is it not?)).

The final part of the story needs to be Naruto being with at least 4 girls at once in a final epic orgy before the story ends.

Story ends with them all deciding to not bother attempting to leave the island as they are content on it with Naruto.(obviously he will be content... I mean what guy wouldn't with 4+ girls at once?) or at some point earlier in the story they attempted to leave and found they couldn't for some reason.(how you explain that can be your own choice)

Not rules but some ideas to maybe implement into this story as well for added drama and excitement

some of the girls get into arguments and even serious fights over Naruto.

Some of the girls don't get it on with Naruto and leave to a different part of the island or even leave the island all together(or somehow get killed off(i suggest making the island highly dangerous... even(or maybe especially) to shinobi)

somehow all the sex and lust leads to Naruto somehow absorbing the kyuubi and becoming a hanyo(or the new kyuubi either one works) which gives him many new abilities(for in bed hehe)


End file.
